From Whence It Comes
by dinessa991
Summary: Edward rescues a five year old orphaned Bella. Remove the sudden and angst-filled promises of trust in the world's ultimate predator. Instead Bella has years of proof that Edward will never harm her. The foundation of their love is built upon mutual trust and understanding.
1. Chapter 1

_Hunting. Rosalie and Emmett are nearby. Edward comes to a full stop. He senses Rose's and Emmett's surprise as he allows their prey to get away._

EPOV

It wasn't bear. The scent I had been tracking was fading away, replaced by the unmistakable scent of human. I spun, called by the strength of a siren call I had never in one hundred years heard. The yearning was undeniable, almost overwhelming my resolve. I followed it, unable to deny the quenching of at least my curiosity. I heard Rose's thoughts; _It's a human Edward. Why are we stopping? _I paused, surprised that she didn't appear drawn to the scent, certainly not as surely as I. I nodded once, to acknowledge her, but continued slowly to discover the source of my obsession.

I found her. Shivering, her body was even at that moment warmer than my own. She was small, this human child. I tried, failing, to search her mind. There was nothing. I could sense nothing. Having arrived moments behind me, Rosalie gasped. _She's just a baby Edward. We must take her to Carlisle. _I nodded again, even before the words formed in her mind, the need to protect this huddled and suffering child became my all-consuming drive. I bent down, stroking her hair did not rouse her. I shook her shoulder gently. Soft whimpers were my only response. _Just carry her Edward. She may already be suffering from exposure. Surely sleep will be best in order to get her to Carlisle the fastest_ came Rose's thoughts.

I picked her up, pausing as she seemed almost to waken, only to turn more comfortably in my arms and rest her head upon my shoulder. From the first, I wondered at the subconscious trust she placed in me. I shuddered with the knowledge that I would never allow for the situation where she would take away that gift. It was my first vow to her.

In moments we were back at the house. Alice's gift ensured Carlisle was aware and prepared to treat the child. We quickly got her inside where Esme had warm towels ready for her. The rest of the family was blessedly silent, allowing her to remain asleep while Carlisle checked her vitals.

I caught fleeting thoughts as Carlisle's mind went about the task of being a physician. I questioned none of them until he finally spoke.

"A few more hours Edward, and she may not have survived at all. She's dangerously dehydrated, and her core temperature is extremely low. You've done a very good thing. "

"So she'll survive then." I stated.

"With all of her digits in place I might add. September in Washington is no trifling matter for humans. Did you sense any others while you were out? Do you know where she came from?"

"There were no others. Not within my power to see. She was not sleeping near a camp. I found her simply curled up on the ground. Nowhere remotely close to a road either Carlisle. How could she have got there?" I asked.

"I do not know. I need to get her started on fluids immediately. If you would ask Jasper and Emmett to see if they can follow her scent? Perhaps find where her parents may be. Until she awakens, and the longer she sleeps the better in this instance, we need to answer as many questions as possible."

I nodded, heading to the family room to make plans. Alice and Rosalie were putting on their coats, preparing to leave. I could not sense Emmett or Jasper in the house at all. Alice smirked in my direction.

"Yes, they are already gone to learn whatever there is to learn, and Rose and I are off to pick up human supplies. Esme is preparing the guest room for her. You might see if she needs your help" she impishly informed me.

Rosalie barely looked my way, in her head I sensed dizzying lists of what I was not about to argue were _not_ necessities. I smiled in amusement at them both, and went up to see Esme; half-wishing Emmett and Jasper had waited, half grateful that I would be here when the child whose blood smelled of freesia and demanded my protection arose.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme was humming to herself in the guest room. Glancing my way she smiled.

"So you've brought us a guest, Edward. The walls here are blue. A lovely shade, I think, but Rose mentioned using pink on the bed. I…" she paused, before continuing, "I just think the yellow would look nicer." She gazed at sheet sets.

"Esme. Rose is going to come home with untold numbers of pink things, and Alice will have any number of other shades. Go with the yellow. She'll need a break from the pink." I reassured her.

Esme laughed lightly.

"I know you think we're being silly Edward. It's just, I lost my only child, and Alice and Rose will never even have that much of that happiness. We're taking this opportunity to enjoy every facet of this circumstance, however long it lasts."

"I understand Esme. I feel…strongly toward the girl as well. Just remember, a family may be found."

She nodded, and sensing her sadness I hugged her.

"You were an amazing mother in your human life Esme, and you've been an amazing mother in this life as well. The only part you've missed is childhood. Don't think we don't value your role in our lives." I gently stated.

She hugged me back, and I heard her unspoken reply. _Thank you, my son._

"So do you need my help?" I couldn't help but sound eager to return to Carlisle, and the child.

Esme laughed again. "No Edward. You've solved the bedding dilemma. I'd actually prefer to do this much myself. It's a joy."

I smiled in return, and in seconds was back at Carlisle's side.

"She slept through the IV. I think we should wake her now, but I'll need you to help in the event that she's terrified and starts thrashing about." Carlisle spoke softly to me.

"Anything."

"Very well."

I leaned nearer to the child. Her hair was snarled, though Carlisle had managed to remove the majority of the remnants from the forest floor. She was also in a clean hospital gown, and her clothing folded neatly on a chair. Her face and hands had been cleaned, though a bath was clearly still in order. Through it all, her absolute innocence and the scent of freesia made her perfect. Color had returned to her cheeks, and I slowly stroked them, murmuring to her softly.

Though I could not, annoyingly, sense her thoughts directly, I could tell she was finally starting to awaken, and I moved back slightly so as not to startle her by my nearness when her eyes finally opened. I need not have bothered. Her lashes fluttered and I was drowning. Her eyes were the color of chocolate. Soulful. They stared into mine for a seemingly endless time, but not a sound did she make. As she seemed to gather herself, her eyes filled and tears silently coursed their way down her cheeks.

I gathered her close. "Shhhhhh, you're safe now. You're safe." I murmured this repeatedly while I felt her little chest heaving with soundless sobs. I stroked her hair and rocked her gently, never stopping my ministrations until I felt her begin to calm. Carlisle waited patiently, monitoring her vitals. When I knew she was alright again, I set her back down.

"This is Carlisle. He's my father, and a doctor. He's making sure you're going to be okay. I'm Edward. I found you in the forest. Can you tell us what happened?"

The little girl opened her eyes wide, fearfully. I didn't know if she'd understood me, and opened my mouth to speak, when she shook her head.

"You don't know how you got lost?" I clarified. She again shook her head. This was getting us nowhere. "Can you talk to me? I think it would be easier to understand each other." I asked her gently.

She looked at me, tipped her head to the side for a moment, and shook it again. I looked at Carlisle, worriedly. He came closer and I moved aside.

"I'm going to check your throat to ensure there isn't an infection, is that alright?" Carlisle asked before approaching her. She nodded, and stayed calm as he looked in her eyes, nose, and throat, and while he felt around for any swelling. _There is nothing Edward. No injury, swelling, or soreness, that I can see or feel. Nothing physical to explain her refusal to speak_, his mind relayed. I nodded shortly.

I thought for a moment, and turned to the little girl once again. "What about a guessing game? Do you know how to spell your name?" At this she nodded shyly, and I felt relieved that at least she was truly understanding what we were saying to her. "So I'll say the alphabet and you stop me when I get to the first letter of your name, okay?" She nodded again, more sure of herself this time.

"A." Nothing.  
"B." At this a hesitant pause and then nodding.  
"B is the first letter in your name?" I clarified. She nodded again, and I smiled at her.  
"That's wonderful! Okay, so I'm guessing it's going to be a vowel next. Let's start with "A" again."

Nothing.

"E?" Excited nodding.

Carlisle even seemed amused and excited by this game of detective.

"Betsy? Betty? Becca? Bethany?" he guessed. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. I laughed out loud. She smiled at me and quickly looked away.

"Let's go back to the letters, Carlisle. We're pretty smart. We can figure this out. I'm just glad it's not Rumpelstiltskin." I said, guessing that she'd understand the reference. She grinned and shook her head again. Carlisle grinned as well and thought _Clever girl_.

"So let's see. B-E…" I paused as I ran through the alphabet, dismissing letters I was fairly sure it couldn't be. "L?"

She nodded her head vigorously, almost bouncing on her hospital bed.

"B-E-L, B-E-L, Bella?" I hazarded.

She clapped her hands together and nodded again, on the verge of laughing though again, no sound was present.

"Bella. That's a lovely name." _And how apropos_, I thought. "Well Bella, I should warn you. I have two sisters and two brothers AND my mother that you're going to be meeting soon. And until you feel that you can speak, we're going to be playing a _lot_ of guessing games. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded, and smiled shyly again. I turned to Carlisle, a question evident in my eyes. _No Edward. She has answered enough. We have time, and I'd rather she stay happy and calm as she recovers. Hard questions can come later._ I nodded in agreement, and turned toward the window. Bella looked uneasy, so I smiled at her.

"You're in for it now Sweet Bella. My sisters are back and they've gone shopping. I'll go help them with their things and bring them in to meet you, okay?" She nodded nervously in response, and Carlisle spoke soothingly to her as I hurried to intercept Rose and Alice before they could become over exuberant.


	3. Chapter 3

I met Alice and Rosalie in the garage. Not that their strength wouldn't have sufficed, even considering the mountain of items they thought vital to purchase, but graciously I assisted in extra arms to bear the sheer volume.

"She's awake. Her name is Bella." I began, interrupted by squeals.

"I LOVE that name. Is it short for anything? You probably didn't even ask her. I'll ask her. How perfect is that name?!" Alice was already off, Rosalie enthusiastically following.

"WAIT." I ordered. Not something that typically gets anywhere with my sisters. Who, as expected, spun on individual heels, eyebrows raised at exactly _who_ I thought I was taking that tone with.

"She can't speak. Or won't. The bottom line is, we have no idea what has happened to her, or who could be looking for her. We don't know the extent of her injuries. You can't be…overwhelming to her. She's sad, scared, and shy. Be gentle."

"You don't know? Read her, Edward…you can't?" Rosalie's voice ended in a question.

"I can't. We played a guessing game to at least figure out her name, and I talked about you guys and what you were out doing. Limit it to 'yes' and 'no' questions for now. And Carlisle and I agree, she's barely out of the woods, literally and metaphorically. No tough questions until she's further on the mend. She trusts me so let me do the introducing. Just be gentle. "

"Edward, we get it. Jesus. Get on with it." Rosalie snapped, losing her patience. I nodded, and lead the way toward Carlisle's office.

"Bella?" She smiled at me when I entered the room. "These are my sisters. This is Rosalie, and Alice." I motioned to them each in turn. Bella smiled shyly and looked down at her lap.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie almost whispered. "We're so glad you're alright. I was with Edward when…" I stopped her quickly. "Rosalie." She apologized to me in her mind. "Well anyway, Alice and I got you some stuff. We'll show it to you later, but if it's alright with Carlisle, are you hungry at all?" she finished.

Bella nodded uncertainly. I laughed softly. "Bella how about Brussels sprouts and cabbage? Sound delicious?" She wrinkled her nose again, but the twinkle in her eyes was there and I knew she understood I was teasing her. Alice laughed too. "No Brussels sprouts and cabbage, we promise. How about some chicken soup and toast?" Alice asked, looking to Carlisle for agreement. He nodded, smiling gently. Bella nodded as well, and was clearly ready to eat as at that moment we heard her stomach growl. Esme entered to everyone in the room chuckling.

"Bella, this is my mother. Esme, meet Bella." I introduced, smiling lovingly at Esme so Bella would know this was someone I held very dear to me. She smiled at Esme as Esme approached the bed.

"Bella it's wonderful to meet you! I'm so glad you've come to visit. I have a bedroom prepared for you for as long as you'll need it, is that alright?" Bella nodded, gulping nervously. "Edward, once your father is done observing Bella, would you mind bringing her upstairs? I'd like to show her her room and perhaps get a bath ready so she's clean for dinner."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Girls let's start the soup and get all of these supplies put away." Esme finished, leading Alice and Rose away, each stopping to wave goodbye before exiting the room. I turned to Carlisle.

"Her first bag of fluids is finished, and she's responding nicely. I'll leave the IV in, but I think we can safely let her try to bathe and eat. If she continues to improve I'll remove the IV before bed." He decided, disconnecting the fluid bag from Bella's hand.

"What do you say Bella?" I asked her. "Ready to get cleaned up?" She nodded and held out her arms to me. I picked up her small form and gathered it close. As if she'd been in the habit of doing it for years, she nestled her head into my neck and allowed me to bring her upstairs. I could already hear the water being run in her room.

"Esme wants to show you your room. Let's head there." I told her. I opened her door and stopped, allowing her to observe her new surroundings. She looked around slowly, taking it all in. The walls were a soft gray blue, with white trim. A large window took up a lot of space along one wall, and had a built in window seat already decorated with stuffed animals, throw pillows, and books. The bed was similarly decorated; a beautiful white quilt with pops of yellow, blue and pink was covered with even more pillows and animals. I was I think more dazed than Bella, who still hadn't reacted to the room. _Where exactly was she going to sleep?_ I thought to myself. The rest of the room included a desk and easel, full of supplies, and a bureau I could already tell was teeming with new clothes.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie left the en suite bathroom and came into the room.

"What do you think, Bella?" Rosalie spoke softly. "Do you like it?"

Remembering to keep her voice calm, Alice skipped around the room showing Bella all her new things. "Look Bella! This is your new desk! Do you like to color, Sweet Bella? And we have paint, and stickers, oh and here's the easel" Alice continued. "And this can be your reading spot, and oh! Look in the closet!" she finished, opening the door.

Bella's eyes were wide, and she smiled again and looked at me as if confused. Sympathizing, I spoke.

"She loves it, guys. But I think she's still tired and in need of a bath and some food."

Esme smiled and gently tapped Bella's nose. "The bath is all ready for you Sweetheart. Alice and Rose will help and then we'll have dinner, okay?" Bella nodded and I passed her over to Rosalie, trembling with the excitement of holding such a small child.

"Here we go, Pretty Bella" she sang softly as she and Alice ushered Bella into the bathroom. Bella looked back at me nervously.

"I'll be right here when you're done, okay Bells?" She nodded again, and submitted to getting cleaned up.

_She's quite taken with you Edward. And her mind is still closed off to you?_ I nodded to Esme. _She'll need you then, as we start to try and figure out how to help her. The girls may have gone overboard with the shopping. _I glanced her way, eyebrow raised.

"_May_ have, Esme?"

She laughed, and we walked downstairs just as Emmett and Jasper returned.

"Did you learn anything?" I spoke quickly, as Carlisle joined us from his office.

"It took awhile. It seems as though she's been lost for a couple of days. Her scent was all over the forest. We had to crisscross our tracks several times. It's best if we tell the whole story at once. Her camp was found." Jasper replied. "Empty. But not without its own story to tell."

"Agreed. Let's ensure she's asleep. There isn't much to be done before morning as it is. Did you hunt while you were out?" Carlisle responded.

"We did. Rose and Edward will still need to. We hadn't yet before we found the child." Spoke Emmett.

"Her name is Bella. And I'm fine. I can wait if you and Esme and Rose want to go." I said to Carlisle.

"You're sure? Don't take unnecessary risks, Edward."

"I'm sure. I promised her I'd be here. I don't want to cause a setback either Carlisle."

"As long as you're sure. We'll leave after we hear what Jasper and Emmett have discovered." He responded.

_Edward, we're about done. I suspect you'll want to be here._ Alice's thoughts drifted down to me, and I nodded to Carlisle as I ran up the stairs to Bella's room.

The bathroom door opened and a fresh-scrubbed and sweet-smelling Bella emerged, holding hands with Alice.

"Don't you love her pajamas?!" squealed Alice excitedly, and I had to admit Bella was cute as a button in flannel striped bottoms in raspberry and lime and orange and a white knit top. Her hair was brushed and braided into a ponytail at the base of her head, and she had white ballet-style fuzzy slippers on her tiny feet. Upon seeing me she released Alice and ran into my arms. I crouched to catch her, and held her for just a moment amazed again at how implicit her trust in me was, before lifting her up and starting down toward the kitchen.

The smells wafting from the kitchen smelled almost familiar, like a hazy memory, and I bounced Bella a few times before saying, "Wow Bella, whatever Esme and Rose have made for dinner sure smells delicious. What do you think?"

She nodded enthusiastically and I was sad for a moment, wondering how long ago it must have been that she'd eaten. We entered the kitchen just as Rosalie was buttering the toast. Esme had set out a place setting that included child-sized cutlery. I looked at Rose in amusement.

"Isn't she a little old for that?" I asked.

"Did you ask her how old she is?" Rose snapped.

"Actually…no. I didn't. Bella do you know how old you are?"

She nodded distractedly, already dipping her toast into her soup.

"Can you show me on your fingers? Or, should we guess again?" I asked her, smiling.

She nodded, but kept her hands on her food.

"Guessing it is. Okay you stop me when I hold up the right number of fingers, okay?"

She nodded again, and so I held up my fist. "Zero." She almost choked on her toast, her amusement at the prospect of being zero years old clear.

"Edward." Admonished Esme and Rosalie at the same time, while Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle grinned.

Coughing several times, she finally shook her head.

"Not zero, okay. How about one?" I asked, grinning at her to show that I knew she wasn't one either. Another head shake. "Two, three, or four?" I said them together very quickly. She grinned again and shook her head, before starting on her second piece of toast.

"What about five then, Bella my Bella?" At this she held up a hand and wiggled five fingers, her cheeks dimpling adorably as she grinned. The entire family went still at how precious she appeared in that moment. No shadows behind her eyes, or worry lines in her forehead. She looked every inch the carefree five year old she should be.

"Five it is then, Angel" Rosalie stated, before giving her a nuzzling hug. Bella patted her arm a few times before turning back to her dinner.

"Bella if you hold out your hand for just a minute I'll remove the IV. You'll be able to hold your spoon more easily then. Is that okay?" Bella appeared to think for a moment before nodding her agreement. Carlisle stepped out of the room to get medical tape and a cotton pad. Carefully, without causing her pain, he lifted the tape and extracted the IV. Quick as a flash he had the cotton pad covered with some fresh medical tape, and after clenching her fist a few times, Bella nodded her approval at Carlisle's work before going back to her dinner. Carlisle laughed softly, kissed the top of her head, and brought his materials back to his office.

_Dude, when do we get to meet her? We're still waiting. Don't be jerks, _floated Emmett's thoughts. I snorted, and sat down on the chair next to Bella's.

"So Bella my brothers are here now and want to meet you too. Is that okay?" She looked at me and then turned to the doorway.

"Come on in, guys" I called, unnecessary though it was.

Jasper came in first and stiffened, before going to stand near Alice, who claimed his hand and stroked his arm soothingly. Emmett followed close behind and gave Bella a big grin. "Hey Squirt. Glad you're okay."

She smiled at them both, and shrugged her shoulders. Rosalie noticed her bowl was empty. "Are you still hungry Bella? Or do you think you have room for dessert?" she grinned.

Bella's eyes got big and she nodded eagerly, clearly interested in the idea of dessert.

"We weren't sure what you liked, so we have chocolate chip cookies, and we have ice cream. Which would you like?" Rose asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, and looked shyly down at her hands.

"Do you like both of them?" queried Emmett.

Bella nodded but still didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Then I've got the mack daddy of solutions Bells." Continued Emmett.

He took a scoop of the ice cream and placed it on top of one of the cookies, and smashed another cooking down on top.

"Now that's dessert." Emmett passed her the dish.

Bella's grin lit up her face and she dove into the confection.

Rosalie leaned into Emmett, kissing his cheek and whispering, "You would have made an amazing father." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms. "Only because of you Babe."

After a few minutes of casual conversation around the table, Bella had finished her dessert and her eyes were beginning to droop. I scooped her up and put her on my lap and as was becoming routine for us, she nuzzled into my neck.

"I think maybe time for bed, huh?" I whispered to her. She nodded drowsily, and after submitting to Carlisle checking her over one more time, I brought her upstairs and tucked her into bed. Alice followed behind.

"What about a story Bella?" she asked. Bella, who had clearly become nervous about being left alone in the foreign room, nodded gratefully, and I settled into the rocking chair while Alice chose a book and snuggled up on the bed with Bella. I partially followed the plot; it was _Snow White and Rose Red_. Bella didn't appear to have heard this story before, and I found myself wondering about her past; what stories she'd been told, who her parents were and where or if they would be found. So much was unsure, and seeing how easily she'd fallen into our familial routine, I worried about the time when she would leave us.

By the end of the tale, Bella was sound asleep. Alice stayed with her, and we both sat quietly, listening to her steady heartbeat and the rhythm of her breathing.I felt Alice's mind begin to form solid thoughts. _She's a part of our future Edward. I've seen it. _

"At what cost Alice? I whispered across the room. "Do you know if her parents are alive? Are they looking for her? Was she abused? Was she abandoned? We need answers to those, before any discussion of the future takes place." _Spoilsport. I've seen it._ With that Alice's mind traveled to contemplating clothing options for the next day.

"I'm heading down to talk to Jasper and Emmett. Let me know if she needs me."

_Of course _floated the reply.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the family were waiting for me in the living room. Upon my taking a seat in an available recliner, Jasper began.

"There were two other scents at the camp. We didn't disturb the site, but I thought Bella might want this." He held out a necklace, the chain broken and clearly too large for a five year old. "It smells of one of the other two scents. I think we can conclude it belonged to her mother. The locket only managed to stay on because it fell to the clasp side of the chain. Additionally, while their tent is intact, there were clear signs of a struggle. No blood was spilled on the ground though. I think that safely eliminates animal attack. We found no trace of any ID explaining who they were, but a vehicle was driven to the site, and driven out. I don't think we're looking at an abandonment situation, is what I'm saying." He concluded, crossing his leg over his knee.

Alice entered the room then, and Jasper immediately dropped his leg down again, a silent invitation of where she might perch. She took a seat, and calmly played with his hair.

"So we are in agreement then?" Carlisle spoke. "Tomorrow we inform the authorities and do what can be done to find her family?" We nodded, though none of us looked enthused. Rosalie looked somber, and Alice looked annoyed.

"We won't find them. I've seen her, living with us, several years older."

"Alice. What should be done, will be done. If nothing comes of it, absolutely she can become a part of our family. In searching for her current one, we do this because we must. For her sake." Carlisle replied.

"I know how this sounds. I don't want to think that something horrible happened to her family," began Rosalie, "but she feels _right_ here. I don't want to think that she'll be taken away either."

I agreed, but felt I had to play devil's advocate.

"Rose I understand. I feel…compelled to be near her. To protect her. But living with a household of vampires? What does this mean for her life? Just because we desire it doesn't mean it is in her best interest. We must put her best interests before our own. What if, god forbid, she gets hurt? She's five. What if she falls down and scrapes her knee? Can all of you swear that you'll be able to help her, and not hurt her? Can you swear on her _life_ that you can do that? Because that's what the price would be."

Jasper looked uncomfortable. "I don't know if I could swear to that. I feel as strongly as you do about her, I swear to that, but I can't swear on her life that I could control myself at this juncture. Not alone at any rate. I want to. But I can't swear to it." He finished softly. Alice murmured soothing noises to him.

"I can." I continued after a moment. "I don't understand it, but as loudly as her blood sings to me, and I've never felt its equal, its call is for my protection. If I'm honest, that terrifies me. I can't help but feel that I have some role yet to play in her life, even if that role is giving up my own. We have to look for answers, because that is the only way forward for her story, and I feel honor bound to share that walk with her."

Emmett nodded. "I trust myself to be with her, and I think as long as Jasper uses the buddy system he will be fine too. She doesn't hold the same power over me as she seems to do with you Edward, but I feel the same need to protect her and keep her happy. If her family cannot be found, I vote for adopting her."

Rosalie smiled at this. "I trust myself around her as well, and we know Carlisle and Esme can be trusted. I agree, we make every effort to find and assist her family, but if that cannot be, I want her here."

Carlisle nodded. "We are in agreement then. I'll notify the sheriff's department first thing in the morning. Rose, Esme and I are off to hunt. Jasper if you could write down directions for the Sheriff's department to use to aid finding the camp, I'm sure that would prove useful." With that, and a final kiss between Rose and Emmett, they were off.

"You won't hurt her Jasper. I've looked." Alice soothed. Jasper nodded quickly, but still looked uncomfortable. I left them to their discussion and quietly made my way back to Bella's room. Alone with my thoughts, I found myself lost in the peace of watching her sleep.

It was well past one in the morning when I sprung from the chair, already alerted to Bella's nightmare by the racing of her heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed out. "Let them go! Let them go! Momma!" at this she started in with the most heartbreaking sobs I'd ever witnessed. Her soul was being torn apart, and I scooped her up and carried her to the chair, stroking her hair and speaking calmly to her. She locked her arms around my neck, still sobbing and lost in the past. Alice and Jasper flew through the door.

"Bella, Sweet Bella. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here Bella-love. Shhhhhhhh, everything is okay now. Shhhhhhhhhhh". I rocked her steadily, whispering soothingly, trying to break through the fog of the dream. "Bella, can you hear me? It's Edward, and I've got you, and you're safe. You'll always be safe now Bella. I'm here."

Time seemed to move slower, and after awhile Bella had quieted, but was not yet soothed.

"I miss them Edward." Came her small voice, weary and wise beyond her years.

"I know Angel. I know. We're going first thing in the morning to see if we can help find them, okay? We're all going to try, my whole family." I continued to soothe.

"We're all really smart Bella." Alice joined in. "We're smart and we just love you to pieces and we'll do anything we can to help, okay? And until we can find out what happened to your family, we're going to make sure you stay here with us, does that sound alright?"

Bella smiled tiredly at Alice and nodded, her speaking done for the moment. I hesitated, and looked at Alice. Having seen my decision, she nodded. _Keep it brief, but it feels right Edward._

"Bella, Jasper and Emmett already found the spot where you were camping with your family. They followed the direction that the truck left in. You don't have to think about it now, or answer any questions. I just wanted you to know, we've already started looking for them, okay?"

At this she sat up and stared at Jasper for several seconds.

"Thank you Jasper." She smiled at him.

A shared moment passed, and as clearly as if he'd said it out loud I heard Jasper's response. _I can swear to it now Edward. _

To Bella he smiled in return. "You're absolutely welcome, Sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

She was soon asleep again, her heart rate and breathing steady. I stayed by her side, the calm of her bringing me peace. I was worried for her. Worried that we would not find her parents, or worse, that we would find them harmed. Worried for her, and how she would deal with whatever news was discovered. The light changed, and I knew that so very soon we would have to begin the day. _Let her find peace_ was my final thought as day dawned.

Carlisle opened the door and entered the room softly, not wanting to wake her before she was ready. Behind him wafted in more smells of culinary pursuits from the kitchen.

"I'll check her now. She slept well? Alice mentioned a nightmare." Carlisle murmured, checking for signs of continued dehydration or fever.

"Yes, just the one. She spoke-both during and after it, fully awake." I responded. "Her voice didn't sound raspy, even while screaming. I think she just isn't fully ready to interact at that level yet. She spoke only twice, short phrases. I don't know that we'll get much more out of her today. Particularly given involving the authorities and more people she doesn't know."

"You may be right. Trauma often affects them in that way. We'll see how she gets on. I can have a specialist from Seattle I respect come for a visit if necessary."

"I'd prefer to keep as few people involved as possible Carlisle." I said, feeling hesitant toward his suggestion.

"And your bond may be all she needs Edward. In the event that as this unfolds it is not, there is someone I trust enough to involve."

"You're right. Whatever she needs." I finally agreed.

We both heard her heartbeat start to quicken; not in an alarming fashion, but clearly as though she were readying to come awake. Her sleepy lids opened and she smiled when she saw me.

"Good Morning Edward." She whispered.

"Good Morning Sweet Bella." I returned. "Carlisle came to check on you. You're doing extremely well Angel."

"Good Morning Carlisle." Bella spoke softly. "I feel better today."

Carlisle smiled and smoothed her hair. "I'm glad to hear that. As it happens, I come bearing news that chocolate chip pancakes are on the menu for this morning, along with some fresh fruit and yogurt. Then I thought we could figure out what fun things you'd like to do today. How does that sound?"

Bella started to look uncomfortable, and Carlisle and I looked at each other worriedly but before either of us could ask what was wrong, Alice and Rose hurried in.

"Gentlemen, I believe we need some girl-time." Rosalie commanded. _She needs some privacy Edward. Has it been so long?_

Ah. Carlisle and I shared a glance and moved to exit the room. "I'll see you at breakfast, okay Bella?" She nodded and hopped out of bed, her direction clear.

Bella's POV

_Potty potty potty potty potty. Don't have an accident, don't have an accident. That would be soooooo embarrassing!_ I thought to myself. Alice and Rose gave me a minute of privacy, and I could hear them talking about what outfit to put me in. It made me giggle; they sounded like I was a baby doll. That was okay though. I have a doll at my house and I like to dress her up too.

Remembering my doll, and my house, reminded me about why I was here. I felt my belly get upset, and I started to cry.

"Bella? Sweetheart, are you okay? Can we come in?" I heard Rosalie call out. I couldn't respond, but I opened the door to let her know to come in. She and Alice hurried in and immediately I was scooped up into their arms.

"Oh honey, oh sweet baby. It's okay. We're going to make everything okay." Whispered Rosalie, rocking me gently.

Alice stroked my hair. "Remember what we talked about Bella? Last night?"

I nodded my head, but I couldn't make the tears stop. I felt bad. I felt bad that I was making these nice ladies sad, and I felt bad that I didn't help my parents. I could have done something, I just know it!

"We've already started, Bells. Just remember. Whatever happens, you've got us, okay?" Alice comforted. I nodded again, and my tummy grumbled.

Rosalie laughed. "Let's get you dressed and down to breakfast. Esme has been cooking all morning!"

They quickly dressed me, and my hair was brushed out and put into a ponytail higher up on my head. The braids had put waves into my hair that looked sort of like Rosalie's, and I couldn't help admire how pretty it looked. For just a minute though, because I was starving and chocolate chip pancakes sounded really, really great.

The showed me how to get downstairs to the kitchen, even though I remembered, and I ran to Edward as soon as I saw him. He smiled and picked me up and put me on one of the really tall chairs at the counter. Esme handed me my plate and Emmett passed me some orange juice. I immediately started eating and noticed that no one else was. I stopped for a second, and my cheeks felt warm. I looked over at Edward.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him nervously.

"Actually, we already had breakfast. We're used to eating early because of school and work and stuff." He finished. I nodded and went back to eating, still feeling a little weird since they were all staring at me.

"Well," began Carlisle, "I'm going to get some things accomplished from home today so I'll be in my office. Bella we called the Forks Police Department. The chief isn't in, he's away for the weekend, but they're sending someone out to get started on finding your parents, okay?"

I stopped chewing right away. My eyes teared up again. Trying not to choke, I forced myself to swallow.

"That's my dad." I whispered, I thought quietly but they all seemed to hear me.

"Who is your dad Bells?" asked Edward, scooping me onto his lap.

"The Chief. Charlie Swan. That's my dad." I began to cry harder, and hid my face in Edward's neck.

EPOV

We weren't prepared for that shock. I didn't bother to glance around at the family. I could hear their thoughts floating confusedly around the room. Chief Swan would have been able to protect his family. What was it that had happened to them? I continued to hold Bella, stroking her hair and back, murmuring soothingly.

"I'm going to call them back," spoke Carlisle. "If they were gone for a weekend camping trip, they won't be expecting him back before tomorrow. They must not know."

We heard the sirens turning onto our road. Thankfully the driver shut them off before Bella could hear them. Within moments, the whole family was gathered in the living room. Bella was subdued; seemingly sad and nervous over the tension in the room. Carlisle opened the door before it knocked.

"Billy, thank you for coming. She wasn't speaking last night so we didn't know who she was until this morning. We called as soon as we found out." Carlisle began.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Were there any injuries?" Billy immediately searched for Bella.

"I'm here Billy. I'm okay. Carlisle checked me very carefully. I'm okay." Bella jumped off my lap and ran to hug Billy. He dropped to his knees to catch her.

"We'll take you home Bella. You don't have to worry okay? We'll get this all figured out. I just need to talk to Carlisle for a few minutes okay?" Billy began to plan.

"Can I…can I just stay here? I don't…" Bella's voice began to quake. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go to the station or home or anything. Can I please stay here? Edward, I can stay, right? Esme you said I could, right?" At this point tears were falling down her face and I rushed to console her.

"Of course you can Angel, of course you can. Let's let Billy and Carlisle talk. Maybe we can go draw some pictures for now, okay? Billy is that all right? We'll just be upstairs." I made my question not really a question. Billy looked like he wanted to argue, but seeing Bella attached to me like an octopus stalled him long enough for me to exit the room. A quick look to Alice and she followed.

Carlisle's POV

"Are you out of your collective god damn minds Carlisle?!" Billy raged. "Lifestyle choices aside, you think for a millisecond I'd consider allowing my best friend's daughter to be in a household full of _seven _creatures designed to use her as a before-dinner cocktail?"

"Billy. She has absolutely nothing to fear from any of us. You know that, or we wouldn't have the agreement. On top of which, the child is still traumatized over the loss of her parents. We have some information for you. We'll do anything in our power to assist in their recovery. Until that day, I have to insist Bella remain here. Not just out of attachment Billy." I spoke louder as I saw Billy beginning to argue. "It's in her best interest. She didn't start speaking until this morning. Every memory still brings her to tears. She's formed a bond with my son Edward. As a doctor it is my considered opinion that for at least the immediate future she remain here."

"The packs won't like it Carlisle. There will be upset."

"They have my permission to roam the property, of course. We have no issue with more protection for Bella. Which brings me to what we've discovered." I quickly switched topics, heading off further argument. "Edward, Rose, and Emmett were out last night when they found her. It must have been close to 6. They brought her straight here, and I treated her for dehydration. We've purchased supplies, and as you see she's well taken care of. From where Edward scented Bella to where her camp was found, well, you'll see for yourselves. The camp was cold. There's no way it had been used at all on Saturday. It's entirely certain that whatever happened to Chief Swan and his wife happened sometime Friday evening. Things were left as they were found, no one will find any evidence that we were there. We did find a broken necklace and locket, just outside the camp. It was Bella's mother's. We have it, if you need it for evidence that they were at that site. We intended to save it for Bella. We were able to follow the scent of an automobile that entered the forest, and left the forest, but not beyond the main road."

I paused, waiting to ensure I crafted my thought precisely. "There was no blood, Billy. No blood was spilled within miles of that spot. If these were humans, surely Chief Swan would have fought hard against such an assault." I raised my hand to stop Billy from stating the obvious. "I know Billy. I know he would have. He's a great man. The point here, is that if it had been wild animals, again there would have been blood. If it had been random vampires traveling through, there would have been blood. Collect your evidence Billy, but I cannot but be convinced that they were targeted. Chief Swan, and potentially his wife, were singled out, for reasons I do not know. How Bella was spared, again, I cannot say. We have not begun to ask questions of her yet for fear of her shutting down. When we have information from her, you will be the first to know."

Billy stood silent, clearly mulling over all that I had divulged.

"I'm not thrilled about Bella staying here. I would see her one more time before I go, to ensure this is what she wants."

"Of course. Rosalie will show you to her room."

"This isn't good Carlisle. Whatever is happening…it may already mean lives."

"We're fully prepared to provide ours. Whatever you need Billy. Just keep us informed." 


End file.
